lucy savior
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Feeling guilty for making happy sad lucy goes in search for him things happened.How will natsu deal with it?.Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail


Lucy sat the bar watching the fight. guild, as usual it was a all out brawl flying,chairs crashing,and insults stopped .She stopped watching when a tap was made on her shoulder.  
"Do you want to go flying around see the city as a tour Lucy?"Happy souned nervous..  
"Why so nice?Trying to trick me?huh?"Lucy visible frown.  
"Carla said when I help you with something she will go on a date with me so is it a yes?"Happy asked with hope that was quickly demolished when a.  
"No"From Lucy was heard"you have been nothing but mean so no you will find out how to get a date on your own"Lucy then turned to her milkshake 's face dropped and his tail sagged giving Lucy a hurt look then flying out of the guild. Mira hearing the whole thing walked over to Lucy.  
"That was a little mean Lucy hurting his feelings like that he only teases you cause he loves you"Mira reasoned.  
"Yea right" Lucy snorted "that cat got what was coming for him".  
Natsu was heading over after seeing his best(animal)friend look sad.  
"Hey why happy look sad?"natsu asked once he took gray boxers.  
"I didn't help him get a date with Carla"Lucy said.  
"Why did you do that?"Natsu asked.  
"That cat is nothing but mean to me"Lucy hissed "Why do you have to be mean Luce you know he just teases"natsu said before charg eing back into the Fight.a guilty look Lucy put jewels on the table and grumbling"I'm going to look for him".She walked out the guild searching for happy. a wail of help came from a quickly turned in the alley knowing the voice. Happy was backed up against the wall with a fish between his paws a group man looking hungry .one had his hand up as if he just slapped happy.  
"Now listen cat give me the fish just give us the fish and it will all be okay"Happy shook his head backing further up the wall looking scared for his life.A man raised his fist to come down on Happy's head when a whip wrapped around it and flipped him knocking him down two to go.  
"Leave happy alone"Lucy hissed taking a fighting stance. Both men flipped out a knife,then charged Lucy dodge but barley a cut was made on around she kicked on a man's knee making him collapsed onto around jumped on him punching his head swiftly dazing dodged a swing from the second guys her cheek charged and swept his feet from under him. he was up as soon as he was knife was gone charged doing punches and dodged punch and finally knocked him out she was covered in bruises and had forgotten about the last one who got up and charged.  
"Lucyyyy"happy was to late he cut her side ,not deep ,she turned and out of rage had a powered fell hard stumbled to happy checking him.a knot on the head she smiled she protected him and was successful.  
"Lucy why did you save me i could have gave my fish away?"happy cried tears coming down his face.  
"Natsu wouldn't like his best buddy hurt look I'm sorry about the guild i know you love me"Lucy patted happy's head.  
"Lucy come on we have to get you to Wendy"Lucy just waved him off.  
"I'm fine show me fiore that would be nice"Lucy reassured.  
" You are not going anywhere unless you see Wendy"Happy said with a stern just nodded truth be told she was in bad shape.A cut on the side bleeding profusely, A nick on the cheek blurring her vision, her muscles are strained from the dodgeing and weaveing,and she had bruises she walked,with the help of happy,to the guild she walked in Mira gasped loudly rushing to Lucy's side freaking wendy being the second to see Lucy's condition.  
"Lucy what happened why are you bleeding?who did this u?"Wendy happy broke down crying screaming its all my fault.A flash of pink signal natsu was coming .Lucy patted and soothed happy saying its not his looked up to two dark eyes that had worry mixed with anger?.Natsu grabs her chin holding it examineing her body he growled and everyone took a step back.  
"What the hell happened to you?"natsu demanded.  
"She saved me from mean people she got hurt because of me"Happy cried smashing into lucy's chest screaming i'm smiled sadly at the distressed cat kissed happy's head and peted his head.  
"Happy it was my pleasure that i stood up for you i know its weird to say this but i have come to look at you as a son so don't worry" lucy was cradleing him.  
"I love you as a mother you were always there"happy said while smiling brightly at Lucy Natsu and lisanna to say the least were then smirked walked over to Lucy. He bended over lucy and whispered"if he's the son then i'm the father meaning your mine".He pulled back grabing her chin and closeing the was shocked at first but melted in the kiss. Lucy her opened letting natsu taste pulled backtongue but her tongue still in his mouth he sucked on the slimy muscle making Lucy pulled back due to the lack of breath.  
"Remember your mine"natsu growled in her ear sending shivers.'I'm natsu's and i will never forget'lucy thought smiling at her family.


End file.
